Just Me
by KristenIsBella
Summary: About a normal girl who befriends the new kid and weird things start to happen
1. Chapter 1

-Just Me-

Amber Creston-(17) She's new to Hundondale High school and is very shy. She meets this boy, Adam, who is crazy but funny and very random. She befriends Adam and things start to happen….

Adam Pold-(17) He's been going to this horror of a school for far too long, and he wants out. But then a new girl comes and changes his mind…maybe he will stay after all…

Matt Creston-(15) Matt is Amber's younger brother who is just starting highschool, and is such a jock. He plays football and hopes to get on the football team…and maybe get a cheerleader girlfriend.

Chapter one-

"Mooooom, do I have to go to school wearing this?!?" I say as I point down to the knitted vest my mother bought me along with the ugly kaki skirt, and the scratchy white blouse.

"Yes, you do. I bought it for you and you're going to wear it!" My mother said while admiring my new ugly clothes. I leave it at that, and my mother leaves my room saying I've got 10 minutes till I have to leave. Once I hear her downstairs talking to my younger brother, I quickly run to my closet and get my backpack and stuff it with the clothes I will actually be wearing. I go downstairs, eat, and then head off to the bus stop.

Matt walks along beside me in his football jersey trying to perfect his "cool" walk.

"Could you stop bumping into me?" I say annoyed with him.

"Don't get in the way of my walking skills and you wouldn't be bumped into." He tells me.

"You're "walking skills" look like a retarded bunny trying to hop….in other words…it ain't working so well." I laugh and walk ahead of him.

"Whatever." I hear him say from behind me.

Once we reach the bus stop I see this boy, who is amazingly cute. He has black hair, awesome blue eyes, and is drop dead gorgeous! He sees me looking at him and smiles at me. I quickly look away as I feel myself blushing.

What's the point, I think to myself, I'm not your average hot, popular, sexy, or even cute teenager…I'm just me…


	2. Chapter 2

-Just Me-

Chapter 2

I walked into the halls of Hundondale High, the high school I will be attending for 1 more year. It was actually a pretty big school. It had 3 floors in JUST the main building. There was also 4 other buildings that have 2 floors. I wanted so much to explore them but I didn't want to be late to my class on the first day. I actually care about my grades unlike some other teenagers. I WANT to go to college and I WANT a good job when I'm older.

I went to the front office(which was as big as my living room and dining room put together) and went to the older lady sitting at the desk, which just so happened to be in the middle of the room.

"Hi, umm…I'm new here and I don't know my way around. Do you guys have a map I could use?" I ask

"Oh, no sweetie. We can have a student help you around for the first few days."

The lady said giving me a huge smile that showed off her very white teeth.

Oh great, I think to myself, this isn't good. I'm not one who starts up a conversation. I don't like talking to people that much…truth is…I'm REALLY, REALLY shy.

I sigh, and say "Thank you."

"No problem dear, just have a seat over there and I will call for your partner."

She told me while pointing to a huge couch over in the corner of the room.

I went and sat down for about 15 minutes then the boy from the bus stop came in with the bordest expression on his face, and went to the front desk and started talking to the old lady.

"Please don't be my partner, please don't be my partner, please don't be my partner…" I said over and over to myself.

After a while, the lady turns and points in my direction and the boy look's at me with a big smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

We talked for a while and I learned his name was Adam, he is 17 and he lives right across my house. He basically talked about him the whole time, but not in a conceited way though, I just didn't really talk that much, but he made up for it...this kid talked A LOT! And he realized after a while i was getting kind of bored so he started talking about the school and how it's only 5 years old and there's 6,000 teenagers who go here. He walked me to my classroom and I thought he was going to go back to his class but he actually came into the class and sat down next to me.

"Umm, don't you have to go to your class?" I asked him as he got his notebook out from his backpack.

"This is my class." He told me.

"Oh, cool…" I say and I start paying attention to the teacher who just started taking role call, thinking, yes! I get to sit next to him for the whole semester! I start turning into mush when he looked at me with his big blue eyes….he was so gorgeous!

The rest of the day went by really quickly, and I only saw my brother twice, so that's good. He was hanging around these girls that looked like sluts in their tiny little cheerleading uniforms; of course, he'd go straight to the cheerleaders on his first day of school.

Adam helped me around campus the whole day and it turns out he had 3 classes with me which I was kind of happy about cause I really am starting to like him. But I know nothing will happen between us because he hates this school, and he said he is going to leave next semester. He really doesn't like it here, the people annoy him, the teachers are mean to him, and the principal isn't fond of him either. I don't know why though.

After school Adam and I start walking to the bus stop when my brother comes and meets up with us.

"Hey sis…and stranger..." he says as he looks at Adam.

"Matt, this is Adam; he showed me around school today, he also lives right across from us." I tell him.

"Ahhh, what's up dude?" he asks Adam.

"Eh, nothing much. School sucks, but that's normal." Adam says while rolling his eyes.

"True dat bro!" Matt says.

"Matt! Stop trying to act all gangster, its not happening." I say almost laughing at Matt's new "style" of talking.

"I can talk however I want, yo." He says while posing in a very gangster way, with his arms making two "L's" on top of each other and his head tilted to the sides.

Adam starts laughing along with me.

"Umm, yeah...don't do that dude…for your rep…seriously." Adam tells Matt.

Matt starts smiling and by the time the bus arrived we were all laughing so hard we got some weird stares from the other teenagers waiting for the bus.

When we got to our bus stop, we all got off and started walking towards our neighborhood.

" Hey, you guys should come over tonight, were having a BBQ at 6:00 with some of the families in the neighborhood, it'll be fun! You can bring your family along if you want." Adam says as Matt and I start walking up our driveway. I stop and turn around smiling.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, we'll be there!" I say and then walk into our house. I go ask my parents and they say it will be fine, and we will all go. I then went up to my room and as I shut the door, I ran to my closet and started looking for something to wear.


End file.
